buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Otakon7/Custom Cards - Gadget World
Hell'o! A little while ago I applied for Bushi's custom world event and recently a blog contest, so I thought I'd make a blog to archive all the card's I made. Short Intro= Gadget World - a world filled with tricksters that love messing with your mind and disrupt strategies in conventional and unconventional ways. This world is inhabited by all sorts of races who are divided into two groups; engineers who love inventing stuff to help others, and sky pirates who make gadgets for their own goals. The world takes over steampunk motifs and their flag consists of a golden cog with two crossed iron wrenches which act as crossbones on a pirate flag. The playstlye revolves on manipulation or cards; switching power and defense, moving opponent's monsters, using opponents monsters for defense/offense, changing critical value, increasing/decreasing size and even stealing opponent's Gauge. |-|Support= Mecha Tool, Gold Wrench POw: 2000 crit: 1 Item Weapon / Tool -Cost 1 Gauge -Act You may Rest this card. If you do, you gain 1 Life. Mecha Tool, Steal Cutlass POW: 4000 Crit: 2 Item Weapon -Cost2 Gauge -If this card attacks and destroys your opponent's monster, choose a card from your opponent's gauge and put it to the drop zone, and put the top card of your deck into the gauge. Mecha Tool, Silver Wall POW: 3000 Crit: 1 DEF: 3000 Item Shield -CounterAct When you are being attacked, you may pay 1 gauge. This card gains 3000 DEF for this battle. Mecha Tool, Bronze Dagger POW: 3000 Crit: 2 Item Weapon Steam Generator XP-10 Spell Tool -Set (This card remains on the field.) -You can only control one face-up "Steam Generator XP-10". -At the beginning of your turn, place the top card of your deck into the gauge. Steam Skyship, Mother Goose Spell Sky Pirate Set (This card remains on the field.) -You can only control one face-up "Flag Skyship, Mother Goose". -When this card is placed on the field, place the top three cards of your deck into this card's soul. -When one of your opponent's monsters is attacked and destroyed, you may pay 1 gauge. Then, your opponent selects one of this card's soul. Add that card to your hand. -If this card has no soul, destroy it. Gear Change Spell -Counter Choose an <> and until the end of this turn, switch it's DEF and POW values and give it Counterattack. Growth Beam Spell -Cost Pay 1 Gauge. Counter Choose a monster on the field, increase it's size by 1. Shock Absorbent Spell Tool -You may only cast this card during an attack by your opponent's monster. -Counter The next time damage would be dealt to you this turn, it is reduced by 2. Teleportation Device Spell Tool -You may only cast this card during an attack by your opponent's monster. -Cost 1 Gauge -Counter You may select one non attacking monster on the field. Then, change the target of the attack to that monster. Brain Bug Spell -Cost 2 Gauge Choose one of your opponent's size 2 or lower monsters. Take control of it until the end of turn. Super Engine Fuel - Type "D" Spell Enhancement -Cost1 Gauge Choose a monster on the field, until the end of turn, it gets Attack. Super Engine Fuel - Type "P" Spell Enhancement -Choose a monster on the field, until the end of turn, it gets Penetrate. Super Engine Fuel - Type "C" Spell Enhancement -Cost1 Gauge Choose a monster on the field, until the end of turn, increase it's critical by 2. Shield Generator Spell Tool -Choose a monster on the field and place this card into it's soul. -If this card is in a monster's soul, that monster gets Soulguard. Freeze Ray Spell Tool -Cost1 Gauge -Counter Rest a monster on your opponent's field. Shrinking Device Spell Tool -Choose a monster on the field, it's size becomes 0. Hidden Blade Spell -Counter Choose a <> in battle, and for this battle, give it power+3000, defense+3000, and Counterattack. Fairy Tale Cannon! Impact -You may only cast this card if you control a <> and your opponent does not have a monster in the center. -Send all of your Gauge to the drop zone and deal 1 damage to your opponent for each sent card. |-|Engineers= Steambot, Olive Size 0 POW: 1000 Crit 3 DEF: 1000 Engineer / Mecha suit -Cost2 Gauge Steambot, Vinegar Size: 2 POW: 8000 Crit: 2 DEF: 4000 Engineer / Mecha suit Steambot, Mayonnaise Size: 1 POW: 5000 Crit: 2 DEF: 1000 Engineer / Mecha suit Steambot, Chilli Size: 2 POW: 6000 Crit: 3 DEF: 3000 Engineer / Mecha suit Rookie Mechanic, Muffin Size: 1 POW: 2000 Crit: 1 DEF: 5000 Engineer -Move Skilled Mechanic, Brownie Size: 2 POW: 3000 Crit: 2 DEF: 5000 -When this card is destroyed, you may put it into the gauge instead of the drop zone. Slacking Mechanic, Croissant Size: 2 POW: 2000 Crit: 2 DEF: 8000 Engineer -Act Rest this card. Gain 1 life. Master Mechanic, Sacher Flavor: "Sure, I can help." Size 1 POW: 2000, Crit: 2, DEF: 6000 Engineer ACT "Juice up" You may Rest this card. If you do, add the top card of your deck to you Gauge. Legendary Mechanic, Schwarzwald Size 3 POW: 5000 Crit 2 DEF: 10000 Engineer -Cost2 Gauge and place the top card of your deck into this card's Soul -"Tool Repair" Act1 Gauge Choose one card with "Tool" from your drop zone and add it to your hand. You may activate "Tool Repair" only once per turn. -Soulguard |-|Sky Pirates= Skypirate, Tootles Size: 1 POW: 5000 Crit 2 DEF: 2000 Sky Pirate Skypirate, James Size: 2 POW: 5000 Crit: 3 DEF: 5000 Sky Pirate Skypirate, Tubby Ted Size: 1 POW: 3000 Crit: 2 DEF: 3000 Sky Pirate -When this card deals damage to your opponent, add the top card of your deck to this card's soul. -Soulguard Skypirate, Nibs Size: 2 POW: 4000 Crit: 1 DEF: 4000 Sky Pirate -Attack Skypirate, Thomas Size: 2 POW: 6000 Crit: 2 DEF: 4000 Sky Pirate -Cost1 Gauge -Move Skypirate, Curly Size: 1 POW: 3000 Crit: 1 DEF: 1000 Sky Pirate -If your opponent controls no monsters, this card gains +2 critical. Skypirate, Prentiss Size: 2 POW: 2000 crit: 1 DEF: 2000 Sky Pirate -When this card deals damage to your opponent, you may pay 1 gauge. Choose up to two of your opponent's gauge and send them to the drop zone. Captain Rustbeard Flavor: "It's a pirate's life for me!" Size 1 POW: 5000, Crit: 2, DEF: 1000 Sky Pirate When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, place that card into this monster's Soul. ACT You can discard all this card's soul. If you do, draw 1 card for each discarded card. SoulGuard Skypirate, Rufio Size: 3 POW: 6000 Crit: 1 DEF: 6000 Sky Pirate -Cost2 Gauge -When this card attacks and destroys an opponent's monster, place that monster into this card's soul. -MoveAttackSoulguard Category:Blog posts